Shi Kisetsu
by Kinneko's RPG's
Summary: -Four Seasons- Four beings from two worlds are pulled to a new one to solve a mystery of the mysterious every-day changing seasons.


Kinneko - Mesuinu/Shippo

Principessa - Enicia/Gatti

Escaflowne/Inu Yasha RPG Crossover (AKA Untitled...)

Chapter One

"Fine, you get a head start, go! One... two... three..."

"You'll never catch up at this pace!" the girl shouted back to the kitsune.

"Four... five... six... seventy-eight... ninety-two... hundred!!!" Shippo finished and dashed off like the fox he was, following the girl's flowery scent. "I'm catching up, Mesuinu!!" he yelled threateningly.

"Cheater!"

"No, you're just too slow!"

The two dashed through the forest, only but a blur to the naked eye. Mesuinu leapt over a large rotting log, oblivious that there was a deep drop below. She shrieked in surprise, grabbing a branch only to have it snap easily. "Shippo!!!"

Shippo leapt over the log, grabbing Mesuinu's wrist. With a god-like speed he pulled the girl above him just as they hit the deep, cold water of the river.

§¤¥¤§

Enicia-hime of Fanelia wrapped the dark shawl around herself. Shivering, she forced herself to continue walking. True it was raining, but she needed time to think and, well, where else would she get a chance? The castle was filled with frightened people all wanting support and sometimes she just wanted to get away from it all. Carefully, the twenty-one year old stepped onto a ledge, meaning to creep past it to get to a cave, when a sudden gust of wind blew her into the freezing, tempestuous river below.

In another part of the world entirely, Gatti ran. He ran across the rain-soaked field, trying to avoid getting too wet. The twenty-five year old had gotten yet another message, well, a non-message really, someone else hadn't seen Damien. It'd been two weeks now and... his family was scared to death. Sighing, Gatti continued to run. However, he was not paying much attention to the ground ahead of him and, tripping over a tree root, was flung into a river to the side of the path.

§¤¥¤§

Mesuinu moaned softly, her leg throbbing. The last thing she remembered was Shippo grabbing her... then it was so cold. She heard a moan in response to her own, a slightly deeper one... but one of pain. She shot up with worry riding her features. "Shippo?! Are you alright?"

Shippo moaned again as she pulled herself off of him. "Y-yeah... I think my tail broke..." he whined softly, rolling to his side. His tail curled tightly against his leg in response. "No, but damn... that hurt. You're heavier than you think."

"A-are you saying I'm fat?!"

"Yes-no! No! I'm not!"

Mesuinu gave him a skeptical look before standing in the knee-high river and offering a hand to Shippo. He took it grateful. "Thanks, that-"

She cut him off, pulling him to the down to where you couldn't see over the bushes. "I think I hear someone..." she whispered, her two ears flicking in all directions in agitation.

A sound of splashing is heard as a pretty, blonde woman emerges from the river, wearing a black dress and grey shawl covering her hair. She coughs then climbs out onto the grass of the riverbank.

A few seconds later, a young, brown-haired man climbs out after the girl. He is wearing a white shirt, brown breeches and boots, as well as a dark brown cloak, now all sopping wet.

"Where... am I?" the woman asked, her voice is soft and frightened, but pretty.

"I... don't know..." the man responds automatically, then, "Enicia-hime?"

"Gatti?" she asks, "Oh my god!"

They turn to face each other and hug, although in a friendly, unromantic way. "Where the hell are we?" he asks again

Mesuinu jabbed Shippo in the ribs as he peeked up to spy on the two.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Shut up! They'll here us!!" she yelled back in a quiet way.

"But I'm cold!" he whined

"Shut. Up."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yes, shut up!!"

"Well, I think..." he was suddenly distracted, glancing down at Mesuinu's shirt... why did she have to wear damn modern clothes? So tempting... so tempting...

Mesuinu gasped, backing up and zipping up her tight jacket. "YOU PERVERT!" she shrieked, slapping his cheek. The sound echoed a moment in the forest.

Enicia and Gatti jerk towards the sound of the screech. "It.. seems we're not alone..." Enicia murmurs as Gatti puts his hand protectively on his sword hilt.

"Who are you?" Gatti calls.

Instinctively, Mesuinu pushed Shippo up, out of the water. Shippo stumbled, the water dripping heavily from his bright blue gi. He quickly glanced at the two, sliding his tail from view, hoping they hadn't seen it. "Uh... hi."

"Hi..." Gatti says, "Care to tell us who you are and where we are?"

"Um, just a second," Shippo muttered as he reached down pulling up Mesuinu. She glanced at the two before pulling her arm away from his grasp. She muttered something before kneeling down, shaking herself drier in a very dog-like fashion. Shippo blushed lightly in embarrassment. He turned to the two. "Uh... well... I'm Shippo... this is Mesuinu... and we were hoping you knew where we are..."

"No... we don't..." Enicia told him, then, "I'm Enicia, Hime of Fanelia, and... this is Gatti-kun... a friend of mine."

Gatti nods. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Gah, I HATE being wet! I need a towel!" Mesuinu yelled angrily, emptying the water from her boots.

"Please excuse her lack of formality," Shippo said quickly, noticing her rude glares at the two.

"Enik... Enis... Enish... wait-I got it! Enysea-wait no..."

"Enicia," Shippo muttered.

"Yeah, Enicia, nice to meet you. And um..."

"Gatti," Shippo answered.

"I knew that!"

"Right..."

Enicia smiles gently. "How old are you two?"

"Sixteen," Mesuinu snapped, as if offended.

Shippo hesitated a moment. "Eighteen."

Mesuinu rolled her eyes, reaching to grab his tail and yank of it. Shippo yelped in pain, flicking his tail back. "He's thirty, but shy."

Shippo glanced at the two, then down to his tail. "Kuso," he whispered inaudibly, quickly slipping it behind him. Mesuinu rolled her eyes again, standing up from the side of the river and shaking the water from her two dog-like ears.

"Damn, I hate water... can barely hear..."

"Wait, are you eighteen or thirty?" Gatti asks, confused.

"Are you.... you are not human, correct?' Enicia asks.

Shippo blushed again, sighing at the same time. "Thirty... I'm youkai, not human. That's why I look so young. Most humans fear youkai, I was afraid you would be... Mesuinu is hanyou."

"Demons?" Enicia asks, confused, "I thought you were beast-men. Well, whatever you are, you don't seem fearsome..."

Gatti nods. "I don't know, why would humans fear you?"

"Beast... men..." Mesuinu snickered, dodging a blow to the head from Shippo.

"Well, last time I checked, if you saw a demon you'd grab the nearest thing-pitchfork, sword, axe, stick...-and try to slaughter us. Hanyou are outcasts most of the time."

"MOST of the time," Mesuinu repeated him, before laughing again in mirth. "Oh my god, beast man!"

"Hey, she said beast men! Plural there!"

"But I'm a woh-man!"

"Beast men is a term for... animal people where we come from," Gatti tells them smiling, "The 'men' obviously is used to mean 'mankind'"

Enicia giggles.

Mesuinu bit her lower lip. "I still thing it applies to men only..."

Shippo glared daggers at her.

"If you're wondering, yeah, she always tries to make fun of things people say."

Mesuinu gave out again, bursting into fresh tears of laughter. "Shippo, the fearsome Beast Man! Oh, I'm so afraid!!"

"Oh, shut up already," he snapped, flicking her ear gently. Mesuinu gasped softly for air, trying to catch her breathe. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"E-excuse me... I couldn't help it," she snorted one last time, tugging gently on Shippo's tail, causing him to growl deeply. "Sorry, sorry! Just kidding!"

Gatti sighs. "Actually, many people mistreat beast men on Gaea. It's sad really, but lots of people don't care for their livelihoods at all. The royal family Enicia is part of is one of the few families I've seen who accept them just as much as a human."

Mesuinu cracked her knuckles experimentally, seeing if the two would take any fear from her deathly appearance at the moment. She could never be too sure... "Gaea?" she said slowly, registering the unfamiliar pronunciation.

Enicia looks at her slightly nervously. "The planet on which we live."

Mesuinu smirked, letting one of her larger, sharper canines slip over her lip. "Oh? And where is-oh!" she gasped as Shippo elbowed her hard in the stomach. "What the fuck was that for?!" she all but yelled."

Shippo glanced at Enicia, seeing her slightly fearful expression. "You're scaring them, stop it."

Mesuinu glared at him, her smirk returning as she chuckled deeply. "Isn't that the goal?"

Shippo growled, jostling her gently, but threateningly. "Stop, please?"

"Fine," she sighed, letting her venomous look disappear. She turned to Enicia, jumping with a burst of speed to land in front of her. She expected the girl to fall... maybe she had expected her to approach like that. She extended her hand for a proper introduction. "Mesuinu," she announced herself, although the girl already knew. She locked her amber eyes with the girl's, narrowing them slightly.

"Well?" she snapped loudly, very impatient. She ignored Shippo's growl from behind her, ignoring his warning.

Enicia steps backwards nervously a moment, but extends her hand. "Enicia Schezar Fanel," she says, "A pleasure to meet you, again. I don't know why you feel you need to act frightening... I certainly have no volition to hurt you."

Mesuinu felt her expression flinch a moment. This girl... she didn't fear her... it felt so strange, she didn't like the atmosphere for some reason. She blinked, her eyes glancing to the side in the direction Shippo was approaching Gatti. Shippo bowed slightly to him, turning to Enicia as he lifted his head. He smiled sweetly at her. He gently took her hand, lifting it to kiss it quickly and set it down. "Nice to meet you, Fanel-sama."

Mesuinu had to resist the urge to shred the girl right then and there. She sucked in a breathe, turning to the side away from then.

"Well!" she yelled to herself. "I'm kinda hungry, so I'm gonna so hunt for something... requests?"

Enicia smiles at Shippou. "You may call me Enicia," she murmurs, then, "Oh, I'm sure whatever you wish to eat is fine..."

Gatti laughs, wondering if Shippou was only being polite or if something else was his motive. The girl seemed jealous.

Mesuinu glanced at Gatti at his laugh, wondering what it was. "Well for all I care I'll go get some nezumi."

"That would be-NO!" Shippo caught himself, realizing what she'd said. "No rats, baka! Just get jika..."

"Nah, I think I'll get nezumi. After all, Enicia did say to get whatever I wished..."

Before Shippo could protest she dashed off. "Hormonal bitch..." he muttered under his breathe, not noting if the others could hear. He sighed and turned to them. "If I know Mesuinu, she'll just grab usagi or something... don't worry. She just doesn't like strangers, don't be offended by her, Fanel-sa-I mean Enicia."

Enicia smiles. "I'm not offended. You seem nice. So, what's the world you are from like? Do you have family?"

Shippo frowned, but tried to stay polite and pulled a smile. "Well, my parents were killed when I was a pup, and then Inu Yasha avenged me. Inu Yasha is Mesuinu's father. I'm afraid she takes after him... Inu Yasha is a hanyou as well, only his hair is silver. His wife is Kagome. She was like my mother until I turned eighteen, when I sort of left them to seek out adventure like all naive teenagers... but I was never their child. Mesuinu has an older brother, Kazuo, she loves him dearly but she thinks her father favors him over her."

He sat down onto a nearby boulder by the river, ringing the water from his hair. "I'm afraid they're all the family I have."

 He pulled the katana from his side, setting it down to try and squeeze the water from his sash and pants. He muttered something that sounded like, 'stupid canine instincts,' before finally getting onto his knees and shaking in a similar fashion as Mesuinu had done. "Anyway, in our world, Japan is divided into four sections. North, east, south, and west. Mesuinu's uncle, Sesshomaru, is the leader of the West. There are many leaders, like Kouga, who occasionally are called to meetings. Humans are there too, many more than us... most fear us. A few see how demons really are-just like them. Demon is just a word, like human. You can be good, or bad. There are good human and bad humans, good demons and bad humans. But some of each race choose to ignore that."

Enicia nods. "There are different races on Gaea as well, humans and draconians and beast men, I suppose a draconian would be like... an angel to you. Only they are deemed cursed, and indeed in their blood is... history of darkness. But they're not dark at all..." she smiles, "my husband is one."

Shippo smiled suddenly. "Draconian? Like angels... like... Sayuri..." His smile suddenly vanished. "She's half tennyou, or celestial maiden, and half human..."

Enicia looks curiously. "Who's Sayuri? A friend of yours?"

Shippo narrowed his eyes, staring down at the river. "Yeah... she's Mesuinu's best friend... they're really close, I guess," he answered in a dull voice.

Enicia nods. "Are you... interested in her?"

 Shippo's face tense slightly, feeling that familiar shock go through him when someone pursued the subject. He slowly opened his eyes, then looking up to the two. He chuckled softly. Before he could say anything he recognized a scent returning. Almost at once his face lit up with a small smile.

Mesuinu burst through the underbrush, carrying a dog-like creature with her. "Here," she breathed, gently dropping the animal. Shippo gawked instantly.

"Kitsune? Of all things, KITSUNE?!"

"Oh cool it, it's ookami!"

"No, that's a fox!!

"IT'S A WOLF!"

"Kouga's gonna kill you..."

Mesuinu snickered, glancing at the two "newcomers" by her standards.

"Wolf alright? He was half-dead when I found him, he's an old alpha male... recently overpowered I guess. I did him a favor, believe it or not."

"Wolf?" Gatti asks intrigued, "How do you prepare it?"

 "Easy, skin it and cook it. How the hell else would... oh," she scowled at herself, picking up the wolf by its tail. She walked further into the bushes, cracking her knuckles as she did.

 "Uh, might wanna cover your ears, this isn't gonna sound pretty," Shippo started. Moments later a sickening sound of fur being pulled from flesh sounded.

Neither cover their ears. Gatti seems unfazed, Enicia slightly grossed out but trying to hide it.

"Hey, someone go get some wood!" Mesuinu yelled before retuning with the skinned wolf. Shippo grimaced at the thing as she handed it to him. "You get a spit, I'll so get some rocks out of the river for the fire barrier."

Shippo held up his hand, stopping the two as they started to stand. "Mesuinu..." he called out slowly, as if she was a child. Mesuinu ignored him. Shippo sighed, shaking his hand. He grabbed the wolf by the heck, and setting his other hand over it. He closed his eyes, taking in a slow, deep breathe. In an instant a bright blue flame engulfed his two arms and the wolf. A soft sizzling noise quickly erupted from the skin of the animal.

Mesuinu lifted her head, having pulled up two good sized rocks. She shook her head at Shippo, grabbing a few more stones and setting them down as she came back. "Well, we'll still need some for a fire, since night is approaching soon..." she stopped to take a deep whiff of the meat.

"This is pleasant," Enicia murmurs. She seems somewhat calm but also worried, troubled. She turns to Gatti. "Was there any... by the way?"

Gatti shakes his head. "No... no news."

"Still?"

"Still," he sighed, "People are beginning to suspect... that, well..."

Enicia clenched a small fist. "He can't be. He has to have survived. He can't."

"Who survived?" Mesuinu piped up, dropping a pile of twigs and fairly sized branches into the circle of stones.

Enicia looked down. Gatti tells them quietly, "Her husband, Prince Damien, is missing in action."

Mesuinu frowned. "Oh, I'm... I'm sorry to hear that. I often got lost as a little girl, it was terrifying."

"All done," Shippo announced as she cut his flame off. He set the meat down on the rock next to him, gently using his claws to slice the tough meat. He handed it out to the three, smiling at each as he did so. "And who was there to save you? Me."

Mesuinu ignored him as she stuffed the meat into her mouth, biting off a large piece.

Gatti takes a tentative taste. "Yum," he announces, "Compliments to the chefs."

Enicia glances at Mesuinu. "Well, lost, it's not the same as that. Missing in action could easily mean he was killed only they didn't find the body. Maybe there's nothing left to find. And if he is alive, he could be very badly hurt."

Shippo cocked a brow at Gatti. "I'm not a chef, I'm a kitsu-"

Mesuinu playfully punched his shoulder. "He means the one who cooked the food," she muttered to him before listening to Enicia's explanation. "Oh, I see... that reminds me of this girl I knew, named Hisui. A wolf demon, if you will. During the wolves mating season, she and her sister walked in, unaware if I remember, and she ended up slipping off a cliff. Kohan thinks she's alive... but Ayame says she's dead, they're so... oh, sorry, rambling again!" she giggled lightly, biting more of the meat.

Enicia nods. "Well... I... it's just hard for me, seeing as we were barely married when the war began... and... now... well... I don't want to... without him... to... well.." she falls silent. Gatti looks at her curiously.

Mesuinu glanced around the make-shift campsite as they all lapsed into an annoying silence. She munched a little harder on the meat, glancing at Shippo. She swallowed, looking at Gatti. She sighed, turning to Enicia, then hesitating. She turned her head to Gatti instead. "So before me and "Beast-Man" came, what were you doing?"

"Oi," Shippo muttered deeply at her.

"Pulling ourselves out of a river, I suppose," Gatti says. "Before that I was running to transmit a message."

"I was taking a walk," Enicia adds.

Gatti looks at her. "What didn't you want to do?"

Enicia looks down. "Damien and I... expect an heir."

Mesuinu feigned a cough to cover her choke. "You mean you're pregnant?!"

Shippo glared at her, almost choking at her words.

Enicia looks down, embarrassed. Gatti looks at her nervously. "Hime-sama, that wasn't announced..."

Gatti realizes he's being more formal than before but somehow it seems appropriate. Enicia murmurs, "What, announce it and make of me a target too?"

Mesuinu's ears swirled, her face twisting to confusion, trying to understand.

Shippo noticed her nervous expression. He swallowed his fill. "Mesuinu," he called out. She didn't respond, simply staring softly at Enicia. "Mesuinu!" he said a little louder. Still no response. He thought for a minute... "Nanashi!" With a gasp she snapped from her trance. She glanced at Shippo.

"Excuse me, I need to wash up." Without a word of approval she ran out of range.

"Is she all right?" Gatti asks. He is sitting slightly in front of Enicia, as if to protect her. The princess is saying nothing.

Shippo frowned, shaking his head. "She's just confused, I suppose. She tends to hold onto a phrase when she hears something interesting, and doesn't listen to the rest. Her mother nearly died giving birth to her. I guess she's just worried about you, Enicia-chan."

Enicia nods. "My family is strong. I should be fine HAVING the child, if I don't get killed first as the wife of Fanelia's crown prince, that is."

"Wha..." Shippo shook his head, making himself dizzy. "Kings, princes... kingdoms... sounds like London. I hate that place... went there once on a trip to China, my god... I got so confused in their system..."

He glanced in the direction Mesuinu had run off, worry etched on his smooth features.

Gatti rises. "Do you think I should go after her?"

Shippo nodded. "Better you than me," he said to himself, so quietly no human could hear. He stroked his tail, worry still on his face.

Gatti nods. "Take care of Nika, all right?" Then he turns in the direction Mesuinu ran off in.

 Mesuinu rapped her claws gently against the hilt of her sword. She was nervous... but why? "Calm down, bitch," she muttered to herself, not feeling at all insulted. She finally growled, throwing a punch at a tree. It shook, many of its leaves falling from the shock. She growled, turning to look at the sky. She could barely see now. She froze suddenly, hearing faint footsteps behind her. She silently slid behind a tree, watching as the figure walked past her. She bared her teeth, letting out a vicious growl as she leapt upon her pursuer.

Gatti falls under her but is able to push her off, being a soldier and all. "What was that for?" he demands.

Mesuinu started forward, stopping instantly at his voice. "Oh, just you." She scoffed and turned away, trying to relax her tensed senses. "You just surprised me, that's all."

Gatti picks himself up. "Are you all right?"

"Never better," she lied, starting to walk further into the forest.

"Where are you going?" he demands, following her.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted back angrily. "Just stay out of my business."

Gatti shrugs. "This area might be dangerous. You might want to come back closer to the others."

"Keh, I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Gatti nods. "Return soon." Then, he turns around and returns to the campsite.

Mesuinu continued forward, glancing back towards him. He hadn't even tried to stop her like Shippo would've... "No fun," she muttered, continuing forward. She hummed to herself, not noticing the slithering in the bush near her until the thing leapt out at her. Mesuinu, lost in thought, hissed in pain as it sank its fangs into her arm. She ripped it from her arm, letting out a soft cry of pain.

"What the hell are you?" she asked mockingly towards it, snickering at its teeth loss. She stopped instantly as a new pair seemed to erupt from it. "Now that can't be normal..."

The snake-like creature hissed in a fashion that suggested laughter. Mesuinu winced as a burst of light erupted from it. She covered her eyes, opening them as soon as it allowed. Her mouth hung open in slight surprise. "Whoa... definitely not natural," she muttered, staring up at it. It looked like a demon... but it didn't have an aura...

"Maybe it's not real and just an illusion to throw me off?" she thought stupidly, laughing at herself, "Uh... with real teeth?" She laughed again, but was cut off as the fang thrusted towards her. She jumped up. "Okay... all real, got-" she failed to notice the thick tail until it lashed against her side. Mesuinu gritted her teeth, sinking her claws into the creature and pulling them down. The tail slid off landing, making the ground shake. She's show Gatti she wasn't as weak as she looked...

She smirked inwardly as she landed, staring at the tail. This was just too-

"Fool!" the creature hissed in a strange accent.

Mesuinu turned her head just as the demon clamped its mouth over her. She managed a shrill scream before its mouth tightened down. Aw shit...

Gatti, hearing a cry from the direction in which he'd come, without thinking, turned around and ran back to the clearing, drawing his sword. He burst into the clearing to see...

Mesuinu felt the acid begin to burn at her skin. She hissed, allowing her claws to glow an eerie yellow.

"Sankon Tetsusou!" she screamed, slashing outward. The demon seemed to erupted around her. She cautiously stood up, her legs beginning to tremble. She glanced at Gatti, then down and around her. Blood and body parts were everywhere. Her breathing was labored but strong.

"Told ya... I'm... not weak..." she mumbled in his direction before collapsing forward.

Gatti rushes forward and kneels down to pick her up. "I told you it might be dangerous," he murmurs, though his tone is not angry, "Do you need help getting back to camp?"

"Stupid... demon... snakes... bad... hate snakes... Shippo..." she groaned softly, her head lolling onto his chest. She slowly lifted a hand to grasp at his clothes. "Shippo," she whispered.

Gatti raises an eyebrow and lifts her baby-style, carrying her back to camp. Once there, he lies her down by Enicia and Shippou. "She... was bitten by a snake," he murmurs quietly.

Shippo shot up at once, pulling Mesuinu from Gatti's arms. He jostled her gently, pulling her towards the water to wash the filth off her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted at her, more worried than angry. He glanced back up at Gatti. "She's normally not so careless, thanks for saving her."

He dipped her into the water, pulling her jacket from her and running the water along her skin. Mesuinu groaned softly, her arm turning a dark purple where the snake had bitten her.

Enicia looks nervously at Gatti. "Will she be all right?"

Gatti glances at Shippou.

Shippo pulled Mesuinu from the water, glancing at her arm. "You stupid bitch..." he said with worry again. He unconsciously bit his lip.

Enicia is watching them with an oddly nostalgic look, Gatti just looks nervous. "Is there anything we can do?" Enicia calls.

 "Yes, go look for the Hebihana plant; it should help her if the snake was poisonous. It's got brownish gold flowers, really tiny, but it's the roots you want," he informed as he propped Mesuinu's head on her jacket. She groaned again, lolling her head back and forth.

Enicia nods and rises slowly. Gatti, however, rises as well. "You stay," he tells Enicia, "I'll find the plant." With that, he turns and leaves.

Shippo glanced at Enicia. "Hey, do you have anything we could boil water in?"

Enicia looks around, finally producing a small bowl from a sack on her dress. "Would this work?"

"Hai, fill it with water, I'll do the rest."

Enicia stands and goes over to the stream where she fills it, then hands it to Shippou.

Shippo carefully took the bowl, his hand igniting in a blue flame instantly. He set the bowl in the center of the fire pit Mesuinu had made, setting some of the sticks on fire in the process. He retracted his hand. "There, it'll boil soon."

"Why do you need it to boil?" Enicia asks curiously.

Shippo glanced at the girl a moment, and then turned back to Mesuinu, noticing she'd broken into a fever. He sighed softly at her before answering Enicia. "So that the actual antidote in the herb comes out into the water, the boil will help stimulate it faster; we'll have the antidote in a matter of minutes that way."

Enicia nods. "A friend of mine is a healer... but no one in my immediate family is."

"I see... well my mo-uh, Kagome used all kinds of medicines... she was from the future. They always healed us faster. I learned a few tricks from her as well, so I know my herbs well. I made myself useful as a doctor for awhile in China, but then someone said I was a demon... my disguise had slipped for a moment. For disguises, we have to concentrate... and it's hard to work and keep up an image at the same time." He glanced around, hoping that Gatti would find the herb soon. "I hope he find that... it's not the easiest thing to spot at night, but there a hell of a lot of it where I'm from, it's a weed... well, to humans."

Just then, Gatti returns, carrying a bundle of plants. "Is this it?" he asks nervously, glancing at Mesuinu.

Shippo looked at the plants, trying to see the flower. They were still buds... but they were that distinctive golden brown color. "Yeah, pull off the roots and put them in the water, it should be boiling now." He turned back to Mesuinu, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Hang in there," he whispered. Mesuinu groaned again, gritting her teeth. She suddenly sat up, letting out a soft scream. Shippo caught her before she fell back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, shaking her gently.

"Shi..." she mumbled, barely conscious. "Tired..." she turned her head, groaning again. "My arm hurts..."

Enicia kneels down by Mesuinu, letting her shoulder brace the younger girl's back as Gatti begins to prepare the antidote. "You'll be okay," Enicia whispers soothingly.

"Stupid... bitch..." she muttered. "So... stupid."

"She's just insulting herself," Shippo added quickly before Mesuinu let out a string of slurred curses.

Enicia nodded, stroking Mesuinu's hair, "Shhh, it'll be all right," the girl whispered, "Everything'll be fine..."

Gatti looked at them with an odd, thoughtful expression. "She'll be a good mother," he remarked.

Mesuinu cracked her eyes open, glazed over with a mixture of pain and confusion. The world was nothing but a blur. She could hear talking, but couldn't make it out. She remembered that snake... stupid thing had bit her. How'd she gotten so careless? She cursed at herself, not exactly thinking as she let the words loose. She felt someone stroke her hair and she instantly quieted. "Moma..."

Enicia pulled back in surprise. She looked at Shippou nervously. "Did I... do something wrong?" she asked.

Shippo shook his head, smiling. "No, she's just half out of it, she thinks you're Kagome."

Enicia nodded and returned to stroking Mesuinu's hair. Gatti smiled. "See what I mean?"

Shippo smirked at Gatti. "Yeah."

"You don't have children, do you Shippou?" Gatti asks him.

Shippo blushed bright red. "O-of course not! Why would I have any? Little brats are so annoying..."

Gatti shrugs. "I do."

"You do?!" blushing an even deeper shade of red.

Gatti laughs. "Yes, my wife and I have a four year old daughter and a two-and-a-half-year-old son."

Shippo's head snapped to Enicia, then back to Gatti, then to her again. "Oh."

Gatti shrugged. "My wife is named Reena... she's currently living at Enicia's castle while I'm fighting."

"Oh." Shippo suddenly found the ground very interesting.

All of the occupants suddenly glanced at Mesuinu as she broke into a soft chuckle.

"Insanity?" Shippo asked sarcastically.

"Baka..." Mesuinu weakly hit Shippo's nearest arm. "You're such a baka... Shippo."

Enicia looks nervously at Mesuinu. "Are you all right?" she murmurs. Gatti glances at Shippou, wondering why Shippou seems so embarrased. After all, a lot of his friends had their first child around age eighteen and certainly before thirty.

Mesuinu closed her eyes, hissing as Shippo set a cold, wet cloth over the wound on her arm. "I'm fine..." she mumbled back.

Shippo caught Gatti's glance, but ignored it, pressing the cloth against Mesuinu's arm a little harder. She hissed again, clenching her teeth.

"The poison should just weaken her, she has a strong resistance against it, runs in her family. Her uncle was immune to all poisons."

Enicia nods. "Well, we should be careful. Apparently there are dangerous things in this world that we must avoid."

"Perhaps we should have a watch throughout the night?" Gatti suggested, "We could all take shifts, well, except for Mesuinu."

Shippo nodded. "I can last all night, if we need to. I am a youkai, after all. Mesuinu should be better in the morning. When we get up, we should try to find a village or town... occupants of the forest and find out where we are."

"We could also gaurd if you wish," Enicia tells him. "Gatti-kun is a soldier and I am trained in swords... but if you wish to take it you may. Will it be safe to move Mesuinu tomorrow?"

"Hai, if she's feeling up to it. Knowing her, if she weren't so out of it, she'd get up right now and hit us for worrying. She hates pity," Shippo replied.

"Pity... bad... keh..."

Shippo glanced at Mesuinu. "My point exactly."

Enicia laughs lightly. "She's a fighter, then, ain't she."

Shippo nodded, laughing as well. Mesuinu suddenly thrusted her fist upward, as if she'd heard her comment.

"Like... Jackie Chan..."

"Who?" Shippo muttered to himself, then laughed. "You've been in your mother's time too long... too much television."

"Television?" Enicia smiles. "I watched that when I was in Japan. I stayed for a year, when I was fifteen, with the family of my mother's best friend.... I went to Japanese school and everything.... those skirts... so short... I kept being afraid people were looking up them!"

Gatti shakes his head. "Never been to the Mystic Moon, less we're on it now. I've been to the afterlife, but... that's another story all together."

Shippo laughed at Enicia's comment. "Kagome used to wear those skirts, Miroku used to grope her... then Inu Yasha would beat him up. Of couse, I was only a child at the time..."

"Pervert... Pervert!" Mesuinu shouted, trying to point at Shippo, only to have her hand sway and drop across her stomach. "Looks at mah shirt... river was cold... perverts are stupid..."

Enicia laughs. "You're all so... liberated. We've got perverts at home but perhaps they're not so obvious..."

"Literated... liberty!! Statue of Liberty!! France... French are stupid... perverts... stupid..."

Mesuinu groaned suddenly, her hand lifting to her forehead. "Too hot... arm hurts..."

"Stream of consciousness today, now then aren't we?" Enicia asks gently.

"Does she... have a fever?" Gatti asks worridly.

Shippo set his hand against her forehead, nodding to Gatti before glancing at the small bowl of medicine in the center of the fire. A dark brown color was bleeding into the clear water from the roots. "It looks like the medicine is almost ready... we'll have to let it cool off."

Enicia nods. "Does she drink it then? Or do we put it in the wound?"

Shippo smirked. "Both. We take the roots out and press them against the wound, that takes the poison straight from the wound. The serum will but her at ease, similar to sedatives, if you've ever heard of them."

Enicia nods. "I see."

Gatti is just looking around, making sure nothing bad is approaching.

Mesuinu let out another soft groan. "Too... hot..." she whispered, trying to wipe her forehead, instead her hand slipping down to grab the bottom of her tanktop.

"Hey Gatti can you-Mesuinu!!" he grabbed her hand to pull it from her risisng shirt. "You idiot!!" He sighed deeply and pinned her hand down. "Gatti, can you get the bowl off the fires? Careful though, it might be hot."

Mesuinu groaned again, tugging at her hand. A searing pain shot up her opposite arm, causing her to cry out.

Gatti lifts the bowl. Though it is hot and the edge slighly burns the tip of his finger, he does not even wince. "What do you want with it now?" he asks.

Just give it a few minutes to cool off, we don't want to scorche her tongue." He glanced nervously at the purple marks on her arm. "The poison might be a little stronger than I imagined."

"What kind of creature was it that bit her?" Enicia asks. "She's in so much pain just from this... it would probably kill us in an instant."

"From the wound, a snake. But from the effects and pain she's currently under, probably a demon snake. It's venom is strong enough to kill a human within seconds. Weak demons can last for a few hours, others days... some can recover if time permits. I doubt a human would survive this bite, even with an antidote," Shippo replied, signalling for Gatti to hand him the bowl.

Gatti passes him the bowl. Enicia looks worried. "So, how do we avoid being bitten by these creatures?"

"You can't, well, unless you can outrun it. But most are as smart as us. You get your stupid and brainless ones every now and then, but some are more intelligant, like me," he answered with a smirk. He pulled the roots from the hot bowl and gently strangled Mesuinu's legs down. "Gatti, help me hold her down, this'll sting a lot from what I remember. And Mesuinu hates medicine anyway... she'll buck a lot."

Gatti silently comes to do as he asks. Enicia still looks worried. "Are they... malicious?"

"Yeah, they attack the weakest thing they come across and try to kill it. Sometimes for food, sometimes for the pure pleasure of it. Sesshomaru, Mesuinu's uncle, used to be like that. But he fell in love with a human and forgot his hate for the weak." He set the roots against Mesuinu's skin, earning a loud shriek from her. She buckled, twisting sharply in all directions.

Gatti held her down. Enicia just looked nervous. Neither said anything.

After a few moments, Mesuinu resorted to growling, her eyes shut tightly to hold in the tears that wanted to fall. "That... hurts..."

"I know, it'll leave soon," Shippo smoothed her bangs to the side, whispering the same phrase slowly to her. "Next time don't be so stupid. You could've taken that demon on easy if you concentrated."

 He grabbed the bowl, setting it to her lips. Mesuinu started to turn head away, but hesitated. She cautiously opened her mouth as Shippo tilted the bowl. She winced sharply, trying not to cough at the bitter flavor.

"There, just relax." As if on cue, Mesuinu's expression softened and her body slackened slightly. Shippo tore a piece of his blue yukata and tied it around the roots to hold it firm against her wound. He pulled away slowly.

Enicia returned to stroking Mesuinu's hair. "It'll be okay soon, it'll be okay..." she tried to murmur, but her tone was nervous.

"This is a dangerous world," Gatti stated quietly, scooting back as Mesuinu relaxed.

Shippo moved to sit beside the large rock he'd left his katana by. He pulled it into his lap. "You two should rest. I'll keep watch."

Enicia nodded, laying out her shawl as a pillow and attempting to lie down. Gatti just sat, legs crossed, thinking, after a short while, however, Enicia sat up again. "I'm afraid," she confessed, almost laughing at herself. "I'm not used to life out in the wilderness, where you can get bit by snakes and stuff.... I mean, I don't want to die like that!"

Gatti sighed. "I'm not used to wilderness either... all of my life I lived in cities and the like... stone cold, hard cities, then a gentle grassy village... and now a leviship again. But still, always, cities. Proof of humanity's progression, no?"

Enicia nodded once more. "I have to agree with you there... cities are preferable to this middle-of-nowhere type of place with snakes and vipers... but then, I suppose, growing up in a castle, I don't really know the dark side of cities."

"I do," Gatti replied. "Growing up in Zaibach... worst city in the world. Towers of bronze and cold stone... you could barely see the sky. Everything was brown and grey... and you could always hear the sounds of unhappiness... the wails of babies, the shouts of marital disputes, the marching of the soldiers.... everything."

NICE long chapter to start out with, ne?


End file.
